Annoying Surprise
by LoonyLoopyLupin96
Summary: Remus' birthday was almost upon them, and, as Sirius and James used to do, back at school, the entire Order decide to pull pranks to make his birthday one he'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1

"It's a ridiculous idea Sirius. The Order is a serious operation, not a place of fun and games," Mad-Eye said, putting an end to their discussion.

"I think it's a great idea," Tonks added, knowing that if anyone could turn Mad Eye's view, it was her, as his old student.

"What's a great idea?" Fred and George said, entering the kitchen ahead of the other Weasleys.

There was silence, and then Mad Eye said, "Nothing-"

"Remus' birthday is coming up, right?" Sirius began, ignoring Mad Eye. The twins nodded. They could see a sparkle in Sirius' eyes that they knew very well; they saw it between each other often enough. It meant mischief.

"So, we were all-"

"Not all of us," Mad Eye interjected.

Rolling his eyes, Sirius went on, "Most of us," he said with a pointed look at Mad Eye, "Thought it would be great to pull a few pranks on him, through the day," Sirius finished, looking proud.

The twins, however, looked confused. "This is Remus, we're talking about, yeah?" Fred said, and Sirius nodded. Much to Tonks' amusement, the twins went on, alternate;

"This is Remus-"

"The bookworm-"

"The quiet-"

"Calm-"

"Sophisticated-"

"Well behaved-"

"Person?" They finished together.

Sirius smirked, and nodded, "The very same."

"But then, isn't this the kind of thing we'd do for you, Sirius, not him?" Ginny said, entering the kitchen.

"It would sound like it, I understand that, it's just that," Sirius' face grew a little sadder, "It was something James and I used to do, when he thought we'd forgotten..."

The kitchen grew quiet once again, in James' memory.

"Then that's first on our agenda," Mad Eye announced, Sirius turned to look at him, his face still dark.

"What?" Sirius asked him.

"Make him think we've forgotten," Mad Eye went on.

Sirius' face began to light up again, "We can do it?" He asked, looking thoroughly excited again, as though he was seven years old, asking his miserable Grandfather if he can have a water fight.

Mad Eye nodded. The twins turned to each other, wide grins lit up their faces.

"Accio Paper," They said simultaneously, as sheets of paper flew from their room down the stairs and onto the paper.

"We need some ideas, then," Sirius said, pacing along the length of the table. As the scribe, Tonks sat with a quill in hand, ready.

"Hold on though," Ginny said. Once everyone's attention was turned to her, she said, "Where are we going to store this paper?"

"Charm it," Hermione announced straight away, "Make it look as though it's something else, pages of a book or-"

"A cookery book, dear?" Molly said, standing up from her chair as Hermione nodded, "I have an idea of what I could do too..." Molly continued.

After their argument, Sirius hadn't expected her to role with the idea, but now he was interested as to what she had to say.

"We know he's fond of his chocolate, how about I use it in my cooking? I could then make a cake, I suppose, for when he realises we haven't forgotten..." She trailed off, looking for people's reactions.

Fred and George went over to her, putting their arms around her, "We can happily declare, our Mother is on her way to becoming a prankster, much like her favourite sons," They said, grinning broadly at Ron. Not to be outdone, everyone then began saying their ideas.

"Would it be too mean to convince him the Ministry need to borrow him as a sort of Guard-Wolf ?" Kingsley said.

Hermione did think it was mean, Sirius, however, thought it was wise, "It will give us time to prepare our other things, here," he explained, to which she nodded, still unsure.

Just then, they heard the front door shut. They all fell silent, expecting to see Remus walk through the door, questioning what they were up to. Instead, it was;

"Snivellus," Sirius said with disgust.

"I was under the impression there was a meeting today?" he began, but then caught sight of the twins, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry, "But unless children have been allowed in, I appear to be mistaken," he said, finally taking his glare from Harry.

"We were thinking of a way to prank Remus," Mad Eye announced, looking at Sirius disgusted expression.

"We can't trust him," Sirius said, with a brief look at Severus, "He'll blow the entire operation."

Ignoring this, Severus said, "And what ideas have you had?"

There was a light silence, as the twins cast each other surprised glances, wondering if they would be throwing their arms around their Potions master and congratulating him as they had their mother.

"I'm going to use up his chocolate supply," Molly announced. Severus nodded.

"And I shall convince him the Ministry need a guard wolf," Kingsley said. At this, Severus' frozen mask broke, and he let out a small chuckle.

"I'm in," he said, before fixing a smug look at Sirius. "I'll tell him there was something wrong with the Wolfsbane last month. Tell him he needs to come up to the school to get it sorted before the month is out," he said.

Refusing to accept the idea as a good one, Sirius ignored Severus' idea, and watched with annoyance as Tonks wrote it down along with the others.

"Perhaps, I should schedule a meeting on his birthday?" Mad Eye suggested, Tonks nodded, keeping up well.

"But then, if you scheduled it at a certain time, I could have, like, asked him out or something," Tonks said, avoiding people's gazes, "And then get annoyed when he can't come, because of your meeting?"

Sirius beamed, forgetting his earlier annoyance at Severus, who was now sitting in one of the twin's vacated seats.

"Don't go mad, mum," George said, casting her a wary glance,

"But George and I considered swapping Remus' wand for one of our fake ones?" Fred finished.

"Brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed, watching Tonks scribble down the idea.

"Could someone convince him there's a Grindylow in the bath?" Ginny said randomly, "I could then ask him for help on some Defence work, whilst you got it ready," she finished, having thought out her idea well.

"Charlie could do it, when he gets here. He is, after all, working with Dragons. A Grindylow won't be a difficult task?" Arthur said, hesitating with his own idea.

Molly nodded at the idea, "Have you thought about what you're going to do, dear?" she asked him.

A pink colour began to coat his ears, as was normal for an embarrassed Weasley, "I could declare happy birthday as he walks past," he began, trying to word his idea properly, "And he'd think it was meant for him, but in fact, I could take Arnold from my pocket, and say he was one month old," Arthur said.

"Arnold?" Ginny asked him, Arthur nodded.

"My rubber duck," he replied. Harry and Hermione, being raised by muggles, found the idea wonderful, and so the others went along with it.

"Harry has an idea," Ron said, looking at his friend beside him.

"It was Ron's idea-"

"Was not-"

"Spit it out, one of you," Molly said with a sigh, seeing Severus' annoyed expression slowly slip back into place at the two of them.

Harry began, "We could come up with some kind of tapping language, or something, and laugh as though it means something, with various pointed looks at him or something, until he gets annoyed-"

"-And retires to the study," Hermione finished, "Then I could have removed his favourite books from there," she added, smirking at the other's surprised faces.

"We'll make a rebel out of you yet, Hermione," Fred said, grinning.

"What are you going to do, Sirius?" Harry asked him.

"I'm stuck between making hints about, like, 'what day is it today' kind of thing, or telling him a story with an exceptionally pointless ending," he replied, looking thoughtful.

"Sounds good," Tonks said, writing it down.

"Who else will be here?" Sirius said, turning back to look at Mad Eye.

"Bill may be here," Molly answered instead, Sirius nodded, "Dumbledore?" he asked.

"I do not think the Headmaster would want to participate in such foolish games, Black," Severus said from opposite him.

"Are my ears burning?" Albus said, entering the kitchen. Sirius offered a brief smug look to rival that of Severus earlier. Everyone turned to look at Sirius, as though expecting him to explain it all again.

"...And those are our ideas so far," Sirius finished, taking a gulp from his freshly made Butterbeer.

"It sounds quite the scandal," Albus said with a small chuckle, "I shall be happy to do my part. Allow me to think for the time being, of an idea, if you will."

"He won't know what's hit him," Fred and George said.

"Who won't know what's hit them?" Remus said, emerging from the dark hallway. Silence fell across the room, broken by Hermione, the only one, bar Severus, that appeared not to have been surprised at Remus' presence.

"Discussing Fred and George's latest prank to pull on Professor..." she trailed off, as she was going to say 'Snape', but remembered his presence.

"The new Defence teacher, she's coming from the Ministry," Albus said, composing his expression.

"She is?" Remus said, going for a seat, not seeing anything as unusual. Albus nodded, "I couldn't find anyone for the job this year..."

"You should have gone back, Remus," Sirius said, because he knew how much it wound Remus up, despite him not showing it all the time.

As it was, his lips tightened slightly, "It isn't a good idea, Sirius. You know that already," he finished with a sigh.

"Well, it's been great to see you all, Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley, I hope you do not cause too much trouble for anyone," Albus finished with a wink to Sirius.

As they watched him leave, Molly began to head for the fridge, "Drink, Remus?" she asked him.

"That'll be great, Molly, thank you," he said before turning to look back at the others. "So," he began, "What's going down this week?" he asked, a bit of hopefulness dwelling upon his face.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Severus replied.

Seeing Remus' face fall, the others realised how fun their idea was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus rose from his chair, "Lupin," he said, "I need a word."

The others around the table looked up horrified. Seeing this, Severus frowned, "He has a right to know."

Sirius, of them all, looked abash. He couldn't believe, after saying he was going to take part in the fun, that he was now going to tell Remus everything.

"Oh be quiet, Black," Severus said as Sirius began to open his mouth to speak.

"Lupin," Severus demanded, opening the door and motioning for Remus to go through.

Looking confused, and now feeling a little nervous, Remus left the drink Molly had just made, and walked out of the door. The others looked anxiously after him.

"Don't look like that, Potter," Severus said as he closed the door, "He should know. I can't not tell him." And with that, he closed the door.

As soon as the door was closed, the others burst into conversation.

"He's going to blow it all. And we'd barely begun," Tonks whined.

"I know, and he still had to say something to me on his way out," Harry grimaced.

Hermione was the most surprising, by saying, "I was looking forward to doing that..."

Sirius put his head in his arms, wishing he could go and see Remus to explain.

"What's the problem?" Mad Eye said, looking around at all the annoyed and miserable faces across the table.

"Are you being serious?" Ron asked.

Ginny sniggered with a pointed look at Sirius, who returned a weak smile.

"Well, do you really think Snape would go and tell him everything?" Mad Eye asked them.

Simultaneously, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Sirius said, "Yes."

Arthur, however, said, "Well, now that you mention it..."

Mad Eye nodded, pleased he was getting through.

"What is it, Dad?" The twins asked, feeling annoyed that a perfect pranking opportunity appeared to be being snatched from them.

"We know Snape isn't around here much, don't we?" Arthur began. Mad Eye nodded, evidently he knew he and Arthur were thinking along the same route.

Arthur continued slowly and carefully, "And so-"

"And so," Mad Eye interrupted, "Snape may just want to get his part out of the way."

Arthur nodded.

"Ah," Molly said thoughtfully, "It makes sense."

"So...," Fred said.

"It's still going to happen then?" George finished. The two of them grinned at one another.

"It's still going to happen," Molly answered them, now relaxing slightly.

Looking around at the table, Mad Eye could see that Tonks was also getting involved with this suggestion. Hermione, too, looked slightly relieved.

"Of course," she said, "We always doubt him, don't we. And we turn out to be wrong. Every time," Hermione finished with a pointed look at Ron who sat with his mouth hanging open.

Naturally, Ron, Harry and Sirius remained unconvinced.

"I don't think so," Sirius said, his expression pensive.

"Me neither," Harry added. He and Sirius locked eyes, a small understanding passed between them. When Harry looked away, Sirius remained watching him, looking quite proud.

"I mean," Sirius went on, tearing his gaze from Harry after a while, "It wasn't really a wise idea to invite him to join, really..."

Tonks shook her head, disagreeing, "Put it this way," she began, "Whilst most of us believe he has ulterior motives, and is therefore still in with the game, it doesn't matter," she concluded.

"Doesn't matter?" Arthur asked, unsure.

"I mean," she explained, rolling her eyes – not unlike the way Sirius did, himself – "Whether he is with us or against us," She went on, "It will happen anyway. It's too late to stop him from what he's doing."

The others mumbled various agreements.

Finally, Sirius stood up.

Harry looked over at him questioningly.

"I'm going to go and see," he said.

"I'll go," Tonks said, an idea in her mind.

"Yes, Tonks you go," Molly confirmed.

As Tonks opened the door, Severus returned and walked by her into the room, alone. Looking exceedingly smug.

* * *

"What's going on Severus?" Remus asked as Severus closed the door.

Severus raised a silencing finger, smirking as the others broke into conversation. He had for too long been doubted by the Order, and so this did not appear to affect him in any way.

"I think it's best if you sit down," Severus said, sounding more like an order than a suggestion.

Willingly, but his confusion growing, Remus sat.

"Right," Severus began awkwardly, pacing the length of the room, "Here's the thing..." he said, trying to get himself more time.

"Just tell me," Remus said, his agitation getting the better of him.

At this command, Severus stopped pacing and turned to Remus.

"There's something you need to know," he said.

Remus sighed exasperatedly, "I can see that. Are you going to tell me what it is or should I just go back in there and leave you to your..." Remus assessed the room, "Pacing?" he finished.

Severus shook his head.

"I believe I have...just this once...I mean, I have never done such a thing before...I don't know how it happened..." Severus rambled.

Remus became slightly concerned, on top of everything else, "What's going on?" He asked.

With a sigh, Severus looked away from Remus as he too, sat down, "I believe I have messed up," he said.

Remus waited for an explanation, but when he didn't get one, he prompted, "With what?"

"A potion," Severus answered flatly.

Remus began to wonder idly how this affected him, but then he realised. There was only one potion in which Severus would feel the need to consult Remus about, if he messed up.

"Wolfsbane," Remus declared unnecessarily. He still hoped Severus would deny it, and say it was all a joke, but the seriousness of the situation, along with Severus distressed look, made such a possibility unlikely.

Severus gave a small nod.

"How...?" Remus asked. He wasn't entirely sure what to ask. Potions were never his thing.

"Well, it's a complicated process," Severus said, still avoiding looking at Remus.

"I am aware of that," Remus said, trying to sound calm.

Inside, Severus was gleeful. His ability to mask his mind and his feelings for many years had become so great, he was even able to fool Remus. Remus the one that spent forever studying people. Of course, Severus reminded himself, as he was able to fool the greatest wizard of all time, Remus would have been a mild chore.

"So, what exactly went wrong?" Remus said, bringing Severus back to the situation.

After making sure his emotions were firmly in check, Severus replied, "It appears a student had, for want of a better word, annihilated my most important potions book."

Severus could see, in the dim light of the room, the upset raging to consume Remus. A tiny, microscopic part of Severus felt bad for Remus' pain. He also felt bad for himself. He was, quite literally, claiming to be useless at potions for the brief time.

Remus swallowed and remained composed, "But, couldn't you have used your w-"

"They had gone through every manner of possibility, to make sure this wasn't possible," Severus lied easily.

"Who?" Remus asked, managing to restrain himself from asking the two upmost vital questions.

"It could be the Malfoy boy," Severus said, "He knows of your case," he concluded with a shrug.

"But-"

"It could be Potter, or one of his friends," Severus continued blankly. He thought about blaming the entire thing on Harry, but as it hadn't even happened, he knew Harry would go unpunished anyway.

"He wouldn't," Remus replied quietly, barely even in the mood to fight for Harry's innocence.

Severus shrugged again, and made to stand up.

"Wait," Remus said instantly.

"What is it, Lupin, I have places to be," Severus answered coldly.

"What will happen?" He asked in a small voice.

Severus hid the smug feeling that swarmed through him, and laid out the options he had so carefully considered.

"Well, we know for a fact you will become a wolf," Severus pointed out, not faking the disgust that leaked across his face, "Whether you will be more violent, or whether the change will last longer than it should, I am unsure," Severus concluded.

"Last longer than usual?" Remus asked, horrified. He had paled, more so than usual, at this idea.

"It's possible," Severus said.

"Will it affect the transformation in any way?" Remus asked; his most vital question.

Severus paused before answering. The silence was deafening for Remus.

"Severus, please?" Remus pleaded.

Severus took a brief moment to enjoy the trouble he was causing, and realised how great this prank idea was. He made a mental note to give the Weasley twins two points for Gryffindor when they returned. He was feeling strangely generous about the idea.

"Severus," Remus said again, his control for calmness, slipping.

"It is, I have considered, the most likely option," Severus said slowly, watching the bewilderment and horror consume Remus' face.

"What-"

"I do not know. Perhaps, as I said, it will last longer. Perhaps it will be more painful. Perhaps," Severus sneered, "You may lose absolute control and kill."

Remus flinched at the harshness of Severus' voice.

"Please..." he choked.

Severus shook his head, "It is too late. The moon is almost upon us, as I am sure you fare well know," he pointed out.

Remus gave a small nod, and sat back on the chair.

"Isn't there anything you can do? Anything at all?" Remus asked; his last hope.

"No," Severus said, as though it was blatantly obvious, "I have, of course, tried," Severus decided to continue, defending his own skills as the potions master, and his faked care for the being before him.

"You tried, absolutely everything?" Remus said.

Severus was now beginning to grow annoyed. He hated his skills being doubted. But, going along with the story, he nodded, "Everything. Even the most weird and wonderful concoctions that Albus himself, made up," He added, keeping the story legit.

"Which reminds me," Severus said, rising from the chair, "The third thing he suggested made a great substitute for Draught of the Living Dead," he said, appearing thoughtful. He was though, in fact, watching Remus in his periphery.

Remus realised Severus was about to go and just gave a mere nod, his thoughts were, of course, elsewhere.

"Good luck, Lupin," Severus said with a nod, before heading back to the kitchen.

As he opened the door, he saw Tonks' brief look of surprise as she saw him, alone. The others, too, looked at him.

Severus looked smug, and stepped in as Tonks went out. Closing the door, he turned to address the others.

"I must say, it was exceedingly enjoyable," Severus said, almost a sneer as he assessed Sirius' anxious look.

"What did you do?" Harry asked bravely.

"Manners, Potter, or points will be deducted," Severus replied.

"You can't do that," Hermione pointed out, "It does explain in Hogwarts: A His-"

"As I have reminded you before, Miss Granger, I do not appreciate your need to tell us all which fascinating fact you have learned. Control your tongue," he added.

"I must go now, I do have places to be," Severus said.

Molly nodded, "Sure you won't stay around, Severus?" She asked him.

He shook his head, and addressed her politely, "No thank you. I do think Lupin may not be feeling up to anything major tonight, he has just received some devastating news," he said, his smirk coming back.

"What've you done, Snivellus?" Sirius said, rising quietly and making his way around the table.

Remaining internally gleeful, Severus shrugged, "My part," he said, turning to leave.

"Meeting on Wednesday, yeah?" Severus requested as he turned the door handle.

"Yes," Mad Eye replied.

With a nod, Severus swarmed out, his cloak billowing behind him as he surpassed the room he had been in with Remus.

Glancing in briefly, he saw Remus with his head upon Tonks' shoulder, their arms around each other comfortingly.

Tonks blushed briefly when her eyes locked with Severus', who gave a mere, uncaring nod and walked out, his smirk becoming more evident, as he made his way to another meeting, of a very different kind.

* * *

**_Tonks and Remus' part will, of course, be in the next chapter. It seems this updating will take longer than I thought... Sorry, but, I _will_ finish it. So, until next time :) R&R #ithelpsextraordinarily_**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, we don't know what's going to happen now," Remus said to Tonks; his eyes burning fiercely with fright.

"It won't be that bad..." Tonks suggested, trying – and failing – to make him feel a little better. The look that Remus fixed her with, was enough to frighten anyone.

Suddenly, the idea seemed a little harsh, to her, but she kept quiet, recalling how annoyed the others were at the thought of the plan going to mush so soon.

"You don't know what it's like," Remus said after a short while, quietly; his earlier anger gone, replaced only with a sheer sense of helplessness.

"Is it...really b-"

"It's the worse pain you can imagine. Well, worse," he concluded, as an after-thought.

"And the Wolfsbane usually helps with this?" she asked him, out of none faked curiosity. It had always been something she wanted to know more about, but had never dared ask.

"It does," he replied flatly. The unspoken, 'usually,' hung in the air.

"Oh Remus, I'm so sorry..." she said sincerely as a small tear rolled against his cheek. She put her arms around him, and drew him to her.

Obligingly, he rested his head upon her warm, round shoulder, and attempted to bit back his small sobs.

As Tonks looked up, she saw Severus pass. Their eyes met, and she knew that she had most likely flushed. With a meager nod, Severus walked on.

Both Remus and Tonks remained in said position for quite some time, until he pushed himself back, trying to reclaim a sense of dignity.

"We should be getting back," he said, trying to act as though he had not just broken before her, but failing to do so, as a sense of overwhelming pity still hung in the air.

"Hold on," Tonks almost shouted, reaching out a hand to stop him rising from the chair.

Looking down at her hand, a confused look grew upon his face. Choosing her words carefully, Tonks began, "I...erm...well...would you...uh...like to come...to the Three Broomsticks with...me...sometime...this week?"

Remus paused for a moment, surprised by the request. Looking awkward, but maintaining his usual friendly manner, Remus nodded, saying, "Of course."

"Wednesday?" She asked him, remaining nonchalant.

"Sure, Wednesday is as good as any other," he replied, hiding his bitterness at the others' lack of remembrance.

"It's a d- decision," Tonks commended, standing up as Remus followed suit.

"Indeed it is," Remus commented in wonder, at what she had almost said.

"Let us be getting back, then," Tonks said with a nod, assessing Remus one last time, before deciding that he had firmly put his natural composure back into place, and leading out carefully.

As he followed behind, Remus ran over in his mind the conversations that arose within the past hours, but seemed determined to remain in control of himself.

Silence echoed around the room as the door opened and Tonks walked in. She gave a swift, barely noticeable nod to Mad-Eye, declaring that he had been right before, and that Severus had not, in fact, blown the operation.

"What did Sniv' want?" Sirius piped up as Remus entered the room, looking forcibly composed.

"Just to tell me...about the whereabouts of the potion," Remus lied. Seeing through the facade, as he himself knew the truth, Sirius pulled out a chair beside him, and motioned for Remus to join.

Obligingly, Remus walked through the seemingly longer room, and sat down; casting, as he did so, a small smile over to the others seated around the table.

"It will be okay," Sirius said, putting a friendly hand upon Remus' shoulder.

"Of course it will," Remus muttered, not sounding at all like he believed it.

"I guess I should go and prepare the meal," Molly proclaimed, rising from her chair.

"Do you need any help, love?" Arthur asked her, as though it was the expected thing to do.

"No, no. I'll be fine. Plenty to be doing – I shall be back soon," she added, backing out of the room and heading to the kitchen.

"I was just telling the others," Mad Eye announced, pacing in front of a huge grey board, upon the large, bare wall beside him, "That the m-"

"Tonks, love – could you come and help me a moment, dear?" Molly called from the kitchen.

With a nod, Tonks called, "Sure," and made her way out, offering one last kind smile to Remus as she retreated.

Mad Eye coughed, seemingly irritated, and began to talk again, "As I was saying, the meeting will be held on T-"

Over in the doorway, Tonks shook her head; out of sight of the others.

Correcting himself, Mad Eye tried again, "Wed-nes-day," he said slowly, waiting for the nod of Tonks' head to confirm he had set the meeting for the correct day.

"Yes, Wednesday," Mad Eye said.

Internally, Remus died, "What time?" he asked in a small voice.

"Around eight, I would say; Eight in the evening," Mad Eye answered.

'Oh, that is not too bad,' Remus thought, 'I can make the...outing...a little earlier.'

"Excuse me," Arthur said suddenly, "I had forgotten you six were here," he continued, looking across at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George.

"Sorry, Sir," Harry said politely, not sounding at all sorry.

Keeping up the facade, Hermione stood up, taking with her as she did so, the now charmed papers containing the plan of forthcoming action.

Sirius grinned over at Harry, "We'll come and get you when Dinner is ready," he promised.

The children made their way out of the room, each one of their minds filled with thoughts regarding the up and coming birthday surprise.

"Is there something we need to be planning?" Hermione asked quietly as they rushed upstairs.

"Not really, though George and I are going to see if we can do more with our wands than we first thought," Fred said.

"I'm sorry?" Ginny choked, thinking it to be a euphemism.

Tutting, but smirking, George replied, "Grow up, Ginny."

She merely laughed in response, and they each departed to their own quarters; plans zooming through their minds at immense speed.

* * *

Downstairs, Tonks had once more returned to the table, and was talking animatedly with both Sirius and Remus.

"Oh, Tonks?" Remus said, interrupting whatever Sirius had surely been about to say in regards to the Wronskei Feint performed earlier in the year by himself, on Harry's broom.

"Yeah?" She said, looking over at him. Neither of them had forgotten their earlier conversation.

"Could we...uh...well, could I have a word with you?" he asked her.

"Sure," she replied instantly.

"In private," Remus added, with a pointed look at Sirius, who got the message, and moved away.

"What is it?" Tonks asked him, somewhat nervously.

"Well, it's about Wednesday..." he began, unsure how to proceed.

"What?" she asked him again.

"What time would you like to go...out?" he asked her hesitantly, silently wishing that she did not say;

"Eight in the evening?"

Remus sat in silence.

"You do want to go, don't you?" she checked, wanting to be sure.

"More than anything," Remus announced without thought, before settling back into his chair, a faint flush rising into his skin.

"Then what?" she asked, sounding mildly annoyed.

"Could we do it earlier?" he questioned her hesitantly.

"Earlier?" she repeated.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well...it's just that there's a meeting on...and we need to be here for it..." Remus stumbled over his words, unsure exactly how to proceed once again.

This time, it was Tonks who sat in silence.

"I could ask Alistair to change the meeting time, but both Severus and Albus, so I have heard, know it to be on Wednesday at eight. I don't think it fair to change it for them..." Remus reasoned.

Being dramatically awkward, Tonks turned to him, "And what about me?" she threw at him, before getting up and walking out.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sirius chuckled, sliding along the seats to sit, once again, near Remus.

"Be quiet..." Remus muttered, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked him.

"To get the others. Dinner's ready," Remus answered with a pointed look at the door in which Molly was struggling to open, with her large round hands, full of goods.

"So it is," Sirius confirmed, looking suddenly rather ravenous.

With a mere nod, Remus made his way upstairs to the children. As he did so, thoughts swarming through his mind, in regards to Tonks, Severus and the forthcoming meeting.

Knock, knock.

"Harry?" Remus called.

"Fred, George" he called again, turning around and knocking on the Weasley twins' door.

From all around him, echoes of, "Coming," were called, as everyone responded to the summoning.

"I..." Remus stuttered. Harry's door opened to reveal not only Harry, Ron and Hermione, but also Ginny and Tonks too.

It was the latter in which, Remus appraised with wariness.

"Go on," Tonks said to the children before her, "It will be getting cold," she added, pointedly looking away from Remus.

With a sigh, Remus turned and made his way further upstairs, suddenly seeming no longer hungry. Wanting only to be able to curl up with a book and some chocolate, and read for a few hours.

If only he knew what was in store for him next.

* * *

**_Once again, sorry for such a ridkulusly long update._**

**_"It may have escaped your notice, but life isn't fair." - Severus Snape._**

**_Well, that sort of covers it - it isn't, and it's been an arduous few weeks. Nonetheless, the summer holidays are almost upon us, so rest assurred, there will be updates galore in regards to all of my fanfiction._**

**_I do have an idea already for the next chapter, and so I am delighted to say - should I not be left with masses of school work - it will be up in the forthcoming week, or the next._**

**_Thanks to those of you that stuck around, and to any new people: Welcome :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

He marched up the stairs, ignoring the watchful eyes of the portraits around him. As he neared the top of the stairs, by the third floor, Remus looked back down. Tonks was still stood watching him, but as she caught his eye, she turned and walked back to the kitchen.

As she entered the kitchen, behind the others, the room fell somewhat silence; each person awaiting Remus' appearance. When the other figure did not appear, however, Molly; entering the kitchen with a large burgundy pot, cast Tonks a questioning look.

"Remus not coming," she asked her, to which Tonks shook her head.

Immediately Molly's face grew concerned, "It's all good and well, this thing of yours," she began, looking now at Sirius who lounged casually in the dining room chair, "But we don't want him getting stressed about it. Merlin only knows he doesn't need that in his life."

Naturally, Molly's words had done the trick, and Sirius felt guilty. It was Harry's words, however, that turned Sirius back to his original point of view.

"It's for the greater good," he said in a loud voice.

"Excuse me?" Molly asked him, distracted.

"We aren't doing this to make Pro- Remus suffer, we're doing it to relive the old days, the days with my dad," he clarified, having to correct himself across the way.

"I know you're right, Harry, but I just worry about him..." Molly said, now serving the food out.

"He'll be okay soon," Sirius said with a strong sincerity, "We can make it up to him with-"

"Chocolate," everyone finished simultaneously, leading to many laughs.

The laughs echoed up the stairs to where Remus sat on the floor in front of the book shelves. He was studying each shelf, looking, as he had been since he arrived upstairs, for a muggle book he had not read for a very long time.

Remus' eyes glanced over to the door as it creaked open, revealing Kreacher.

"...mistress would say if she knew what scu- And there's one in the attic," Kreacher mumbled to himself, "The half breed is in the attic, perhaps Kreacher should lock the door on his way out," the elf continued, "And stop us all being attacked, though Kreacher only knows that Master Sirius deserv-"

The rest of Kreacher's 'bile' was cut off as Remus stood up, and Kreacher waited for him to say something, still mumbling; barely above a whisper.

"The half breed has stood up, perhaps to attack Kreacher?" he questioned curiously, holding a candlestick as though to fend off a rabid dog.

"Kreacher," Remus began carefully, "Have you seen my book?" he asked him.

Kreacher looked over at the bookshelf and raised a long, slimy finger, "There are the books the half breed wants."

Remus shook his head, "No, I'm looking for the Picture of Dorian Gray, it isn't on a shelf anywhere," Remus went on.

The house elf shook his head, "Kreacher wonders if, perhaps, the half breed should try looking in the bedroom of the mudblood, Kreacher knows she was taking a large number of the books out earlier."

Kreacher then turned and made his way out of the door.

Remus sighed, and turned back to the shelves, now looking for another muggle book; The Silver Chair.

"C.S Lewis," Remus muttered to himself as he scanned the shelves.

He sighed again and made his way out of the room, "Perhaps Hermione did take some of them," he wondered aloud, "I'll go and ask her."

He made his way downstairs as the group in the dining room had gradually begun to disperse.

To his surprise, Molly was in the kitchen.

Without so much as a 'hello' nod to one another, Remus continued to the cupboard in which he stocked his chocolate.

"Oh, are you looking for the chocolate, dear?" Molly asked him; observing from the far corner.

"As a matter of fact, I am," he responded; turning partly to her.

"Ah, well I..." Molly began. As she did so, she stepped casually to the left; obscuring as she did so the bread bin which now hid all of Remus' chocolate, along with a large bowl, in which she was preparing his cake.

"Go on..?" Remus prompted, composing his expression.

"I was trying to make something earlier, to go with the meal," she began, "But something went wrong... I planned to go out later and stock up, for you, but..."

Remus sighed, but smiled kindly; as he does, "Don't worry about it, Molly, I'll go out and get some. I can do some necessary shopping whilst I go, too," he added in his facade of calmness.

"Are you sure you don't mind, dear?" she asked him again. He just shook his head and retreated to the dining room.

Bobbing his head through the doors he said, "I'm popping out for some shopping, does anyone want anything?" Remus asked, to which they all shook their heads.

"Mind if I come along?" Sirius asked him, jumping out of his chair anyway.

"Not at all," Remus replied, feeling rather weary.

"Great, back soon then," Sirius called to the others; closing the door as he and Remus retreated.

They walked in silence for some time, before Sirius said quietly, "Is everything all right, Rem?"

Startled slightly at the old, rare nickname, Remus nodded, "Absolutely fine."

Sirius knew, of course, that this was not the case, and so he pushed on.

"Talk to me, Remus," he whined, keeping up the pace behind Remus with ease, as they made their way from the building.

"Nothing to say," Remus answered him instantly.

With a sigh, Sirius got an idea, "Do you want to hear a story, then?"

Remus glanced at Sirius; Sirius who he knew had never completed a book in his life, nor did he ever stick around to hear of any others. Intrigued, he nodded.

"Brilliant," Sirius said, as Remus slowed his pace and closed the door behind them.

Remus listened intently as Sirius began;

"A man who despised his city's Building Department decided to re-roof his house. He knew he was supposed to get a building permit to do this, but didn't out of spite," Sirius began.

Remus snickered, and so Sirius glanced at him, "Yes?" he asked.

"Sounds like something you'd do," Remus responded with a grin.

Returning a grin, Sirius went on, "He had completed most of his illegal repairs and was preparing to eliminate the sag in the eaves at the end of the house."

The two of them walked by the park in the centre of the square; enjoying the slight breeze on their faces.

"As the man struggled to eliminate the sag in the eaves, some rotted wood gave way underneath him. He fell right through the hole in the roof," Sirius stopped dramatically, much to Remus' amusement. "But," he went on, "he managed to grab the edge of the eaves as he fell, catching himself."

Remus waited for the rest, mental analysing the scene, and recognising more dangers that would, no doubt, arise.

"Unfortunately, the sudden weight of the falling man caused the edge of the roof to completely tear loose from the rest of the house, resulting in the man falling twenty feet to the ground and getting pummelled with debris from the collapsed eaves," Sirius went on in a rush.

It wasn't much more dramatic hearing Sirius tell the story, Remus noted.

"A neighbour happened to witness this and hurried over to check on the man. He was alive, but badly hurt," Sirius continued with a shrug, as though mentally imagining Severus in such position.

" The paramedics were called and he was taken to the hospital in agony. The man's injuries were serious enough that he spent six weeks in the hospital recovering," the story went on. Remus watched before them as the birds in the trees fought one another for the best twig. Sensing his apparent loss of interest, Sirius continued.

"On his last day in the hospital, the police arrived and announced that he was under arrest for his activities six weeks earlier."

This caught Remus' attention, as Sirius had hoped it would, "What happened?" he asked.

"'What!' exclaimed the man. 'You're going to arrest me for falling off my own roof?'"

Remus chuckled at this, and recalled the beginning bit, in which the work the man had done was illegal.

Sirius retained a grin, knowing Remus' line of thoughts, and finished saying, "'Oh no,' replied the policeman. 'We're arresting you for tearing off the edge of your roof without a permit. That's a clear case of illegal eavesdropping.'"

Sirius was now laughing at the look on Remus' face. The two of them had stopped walking, having walked around the park a couple of times – all things regarding the shop, forgotten.

"That was what he was arrested for?" Remus asked him, exasperated.

"Yeah," Sirius responded, looking smug.

Speechless, Remus continued his was around the park with Sirius.

"You mean..."

"...That it wasn't a necessary story, and that," Sirius checked his watch, "The shop will now be shut, meaning you have...no...chocolate," he finished with unease.

"Wonderful," Remus announced, turning back to go back to number 12.

Skipping casually alongside the sullen Remus, Sirius mentally calculated how many hours of fun and mischief he was allowed to have, before the truth came out.

"I'll not waist an opportunity," Sirius said aloud.

"Huh?" Remus asked, glancing at him as he reached for the door handle he had shut a not so long ago.

"Nothing, my little Remus," Sirius replied happily; his excitement getting the better of him.

With a grunt, Remus went back into the house, and straight upstairs.

Naturally, the rest of the household awaited Sirius' return.

"Did you get the chocolate?" Molly asked him instantly with true care.

"Oh no, I got something better," Sirius declared, walking over to his seat.

"What's that?" multiple people asked him.

"A part of the task - done."


	5. Chapter 5

As he made his way upstairs, Remus noted that he neither had any of his chocolate, nor the books he wanted to read.

And so he found himself heading back downstairs.

He neared the dining room cautiously, wondering who was in there. He pressed himself against the door to listen in, when it fell open.

At the table, sat Sirius, Charlie, Bill, Molly, Arthur and Kingsley.

No one fell silent as Remus entered the room, making him feel slightly more comfortable.

"Sirius was just telling me you've run out of chocolate," Kingsley said as Remus sat himself down.

"I didn't 'run out,'" Remus clarified, "It was used for..." he shot the back of Molly's head a controlled though mildly annoyed look, "...other purposes."

"Ah well," Kingsley said carelessly, picking up his drink, "You'll be able to get some tomorrow."

"Bank holiday in the muggle world," Sirius announced.

"A bank holiday?" Arthur asked.

"A day off work for everyone," Kingsley confirmed.

"Is it not just for the Gobl- I mean, those who work in the 'bank'?" Arthur went on, his fascination of muggles getting in the way of the situation.

"That's where it originated," Remus piped up.

"Ahh," Arthur responded as his wife shot him a haughty look.

"It needs cutting, Bill," Molly's voice rose as the other conversation drifted.

"Mum, it's fine," Bill answered, rolling his eyes.

Had it not been for the 'greater good' as Harry put it, Bill would never have dared to roll his eyes at his mother's lecture.

"It is far from 'fine,'" she snapped, taking her hand and brushing her fingers through her son's hair.

Amused, Charlie snickered.

Bill's ears tipped slightly pink, and he shook his head causing Molly to retreat her hand.

"It's too long," she went on.

"I'm not cutting it."

"Let me do something with it..."

"No, mum."

"And that earring too."

Remus was getting tired as the minutes drew by. He didn't really want to sit and listen to Molly lecturing her son about their looks as she frequently did in the meetings.

"You hair needs cutting," she repeated.

"I'll do it if Remus does."

Remus' head sprung up, "Sorry?" he asked politely. He had been zoning out of the situation for a while.

At this moment, Fred and George swarmed in. Spotting Remus, they caught Charlie's eye and nodded.

"I'll be back shortly," Charlie announced. It was only really then that Remus noted his presence, and wished he had spoken to him.

As Charlie retreated, Bill went on, "I'll cut my hair if Remus does."

Remus frowned, his hair wasn't even long.

"Sirius has far longer and more uncontrolled hair than I do," Remus pointed out. But this wasn't enough to deter Bill.

"Sirius isn't cutting his hair," Sirius said, talking in third person for no apparent reason.

"I have no reason to," Remus pointed out.

"How about for your-" Bill, realising what he was going to say, fell silent.

"For my what?" Remus asked, curious.

"For your girlfriend," Sirius teased.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Remus pointed out.

"Little Miss 'Don't-Call-Me-Nymphadora' Tonks," Sirius sung.

Flushing, Remus shook his head, "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Yet," someone added quietly.

Remus looked around at all of them, though each of them appeared not to have spoken.

* * *

Upstairs, Charlie turned to his brothers.

"What's the plan?" Charlie asked, after having been filled in on the arrangements by Fred and George earlier, when Remus was out with Sirius.

"Any good at Transfiguration?" Fred asked him.

Charlie's face fell, "Not at all."

"But didn't you get an-"

"You got a D, if I recall, Mr Weasley," Professor McGonagall said from in the hallway downstairs.

"A D?" George asked, snickering.

"And you were lucky to get that, if I remember correctly," she added – making the twins laugh harder.

"Professor?" Charlie called as she headed to the dining room.

"Yes?"

"Could you transfigure it for them, please?" he asked politely.

She glanced over at the dining room door, "Is Albus Dumbledore here?"

"No," the three Weasleys replied.

"Very well then," she replied, heading daintily up the stairs.

"We were thinking a stool, would be prudent," Fred said.

"For what?" she asked them sharply, just like her usual self.

"A Grindylow," Fred and George answered together.

"Ah, now I see where I come in," Charlie muttered to himself, before saying aloud, "Isn't this really Mad Eye's area of expertise?"

"He wasn't really forthcoming with the initial idea," George said.

"All right, then," Charlie responded, nodding.

"Do you have any idea where the Grindylow is going?" Professor McGonagall asked them.

"Into the-"

"-bath."

"If anyone were to get into the water, do you know what would happen?" Professor McGonagall asked them all, in an apparent teacher mode.

"Would they be trapped?"

"Or would they drown?"

"Or would they notice it in the first place?" Charlie added, amused.

"Perhaps, Mr W- Charlie," Professor McGonagall went on, "But the first suggestion was probably most likely."

"Well, who volunteers to rescue Remus from the bath?" Charlie said cheerfully.

The twins looked at one another in silence, before saying simultaneously, "Ginny."

"Did I hear my name?" Ginny said, opening her bedroom door to reveal herself and the trio, further in upon the floor.

"Good evening, Professor," Hermione said politely.

Professor McGonagall nodded briskly, "I have places I need to be going to. Where is this stool?"

"In the bath room," Ron called out.

The twins led their teacher to the bath room, and stood outside in excitement as she transfigured the stool.

"Cold water is usually best for them," Charlie was telling the younger company, "But as it's not really... I think warm would suffice. That way, he would also actually get into the water without freezing, too."

"And we all know what a dreadful situation that would be," the twins said together in a serious manner, recalling another incident.

"Right, done," Professor McGonagall said, "I trust you all know what you're doing. Wish Lupin a happy birthday from me, as I don't think I'll be around again to see him. Good day to you all," she added before leaving to find Albus.

"Thank you," the children and Charlie called after her.

"I'll see to the water," Harry said, "Whilst you go and get Remus."

Charlie and the twins left the others once again.

"Where are you going, Hermione?" Ron asked her as she went the opposite way with Ginny.

"To wrap his real present," they said together.

"Okay," Ron answered, turning his attention back to the bath.

* * *

"I am not cutting my fringe," Remus was now saying.

"Perhaps some hair gel, then?" Bill suggested.

"Gosh no," Sirius interjected, "He'd look too much like one of your lot."

Bill flicked his wand causing Sirius to be sprayed thoroughly in what appeared to be women's perfume.

Withdrawing his own wand, and moving from the smell he felt he would drown in, Remus set his wand on the table in case he needed to stop Sirius retaliating.

"Oh, but he's right," Molly said.

Bill rolled his eyes once again as Charlie, Fred and George appeared again.

"Where did you three get to?" Arthur asked them warily as George and Fred made their way around the table to Remus.

"Remus, could I request your assistance?" Charlie asked from the doorway.

As Remus' attention was fixed on Charlie, Fred swiped his wand, as George put down one of their own fake wands.

Molly's face was appalled, but she had no time to comment before Remus had grasped the other wand, and stood up.

"What is it, Charlie?" he asked as the two of them, alone, made their way upstairs.

"A Grindylow," he answered, a frown on his face.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked him, disbelieving.

"Very sure."

"But how-"

"We have no idea," Harry said, sitting on the floor in the bathroom as Ron stood analysing the creature in the bath.

"I'm surprised you weren't able to do it yourself, Harry," Remus said, smiling.

"Ah, I did try," Harry lied, "And it did get a bit smaller."

"It was bigger than this?" Remus asked, shocked.

"Yes, Sir," Ron answered.

Remus smiled at this and said, "Remus," before turning his attention to the Grindylow.

He muttered the incantation that ought to have gotten rid of the creature, but instead he found himself being spurted with Octopus venom, from the end of the wand.

"Was that the Grindylow, S- Remus?" Ron asked, having not been watching properly.

"Those twins," Remus cursed under his breath. "Harry," he added, "Use 'stupefy,' and then get rid of it. It's the only way," he added wearily before leaving the room.

"Is everything okay, Professor?" Hermione asked as she collided with Remus on the stairs.

"Everything is absolutely fine," Remus answered in a voice that implied absolutely nothing was.

"Okay.." she answered uneasily as Ginny traipsed behind her.

"I think we've gone too far," Ginny said, turning to the others in the bathroom.

"Are you kidding?" Ron asked.

"No, she's right," Hermione agreed.

"It's okay," Harry said carefully, "Only one more day to go."

* * *

**Naturally, that means it's coming to the end. I know I promised I'd finished it, but I am amazed it has gone so quick. Well, it seems quick to me. It probably wasn't. But yeah. The end is in sight.**

**Thanks for sticking around.**

**Until then...Mischief Managed. **

**#habit**


	6. Chapter 6

There was a strained silence the next morning – the day before Remus' birthday – as the Order members, the younger Weasleys, Harry and Hermione sat around the table.

Remus had located his own wand only an hour before – stood in a plant pot, as though it were helping the plant to stay upright – and was mildly relieved and a little more at ease.

The silence was strained, and broken only by the soft tapping coming from those seated opposite Remus. Turning a page in the newspaper, he overlooked a large photo of his fellow Marauder, Sirius, grinning up at him.

The noise grew slightly louder.

"Boys," Molly said quietly, though sternly.

To no avail, Harry and Ron – Remus noted – continued tapping.

His attention ebbed away from the newspaper before him as he listened. There was no tune to the tapping, nor was it the melody of a familiar song. Remus could only assume they were doing it just to be annoying.

Until Harry laughed.

Heads turned to him, surprised – Remus' among them.

Ron nodded in reaction to Harry's laughter, grinning, and Harry responded with a couple more taps upon the table.

Ron tapped thrice, before drawing a finger along the table to create a sharp squeak sound.

A couple at the table grimaced; a shiver ran down Remus' spine.

Harry looked disbelieving and continued to tap.

Completely confused, Remus settled for closing the paper.

Both Harry and Ron watched him in surprise, before Ron tapped a number of times, and Harry chuckled again; pointedly looking in Remus' direction.

Noticing this, Remus paused; poised to get out from his chair. What were they laughing at? What had he forgotten to do?

He subtly checked he had dressed himself properly – as anyone feeling this paranoid would – and then stood up.

Ron howled with laughter, continuing – as he did so – the tapping 'conversation' with Harry.

Assuming they were merely enjoying some childish game, Remus folded over his newspaper, and stepped away from his chair.

Everyone at the table was either watching Ron (as he tried to control his amusement) or Remus (who was growing increasingly wary by the minute.)

Still gasping for air, Ron tapped another couple of times.

Surprisingly to which, Fred responded.

Naturally, this was not a part of the plan, but Harry and Ron went along with it.

Sitting a short distance away from them all, beside Ginny, was Hermione. She watched Remus; not in satisfaction, like the others, but in pity. She believed they had gone too far.

It was not long before Remus vacated the room, but the tapping conversation continued. Rightfully so – Remus had hung back by the door, to see if they had stopped.

"Remus, this is unlike you," an amused voice said from behind him. Startled, Remus turned to see Albus Dumbledore.

"Good morning," Remus said tiredly – the moon was but a couple of days away, not helping his mood at all.

"My dear, you're looking dreadful, what can I do you for?" Albus went on, steering Remus into the sitting room.

"I'm fine, Albus," Remus said – fooling nobody.

"Can I ask why you were taking up a position I know only too well where your other friends are concerned – listening at doors?" Albus noted.

With a slight smile, Remus thought back to a moment where James had been listening at the door of a group of Slytherins one time, beneath his cloak – the door had opened, and the results had been dreadful...

"Everything seems to be going on, recently," Remus began, unsure how to word it, "Like...I just need a break."

"I have something to propose, you may find of interest," Albus went on.

Remus looked up at the Headmaster in question.

"Would you like to come back to the school?" Albus asked him.

As he expected, Remus' face fell.

"You can't have despised working there that much, surely?" Albus prompted.

Naturally, this got Remus to talk, "No, no. I loved working there, let me assure you. It would be impractical to work there again – you know that."

"Alas, you need not work there full time, just a small number of visits, if you so wish, for a presentation to a Defence Against the Dark Arts NEWT level class," Albus went on.

Remus was slowly catching the drift, "You mean..."

"To talk about being who you are – the pros-"

Remus looked at Albus as though he had lost his mind. 'Pros of being a werewolf,' was never something he had anticipated having to find. And he certainly wasn't going down Fenrir's route.

"The cons," Albus continued, "And just the limitations, the Wolfsbane, the-"

"Surely this is more Severus' area of expertise?" Remus asked him, determined not to have to do it.

"After his little mishap with the Wolfsbane?" Albus asked, eyes sparkling knowingly.

Remus stood up slowly, "Thank you for the offer, but I believe I ought to decline," he announced, wishing not to dwell on Albus' question.

"The offer is always open to you, Remus," Albus went on, also rising from the high-backed chair.

"I'll do well to remember it, too," Remus said honestly.

"I will see you tomorrow," Albus said, making his way to the door.

"Tomo-" Remus stopped the excitement that began to course through him, "Of course – the meeting. Well, I shall see you tomorrow."

And with a secretive grin, the Headmaster left the building.

Knowing his birthday was hours away, though having little thoughts about it, Remus stalked by the room that was still occupied by the others, to hear them all having a normal conversation.

Relieved he wouldn't have to endure any more tapping, Remus made his way back in.

"Ah, I was just going to call you," Molly said to him upon his arrival, "Lunch is ready."

Lunch, already? The appointment with Albus seemed to have gone on longer than he had known.

"Thank you, Molly," Remus said, suddenly aware of how ravenous he actually was.

As he finished off his second helping – opposite Ron, who was doing the same – Remus became aware that the table was slowly being vacated by everyone, until it was only he, Hermione, Sirius and Ron remaining.

"Where did everyone go?" Remus asked, swallowing the remains of a fish pie.

"Oh, they had...things to do," Hermione responded, with a fugitive glance at Sirius, who smirked.

Certain he was missing something – his thoughts could not have been further from the truth – Remus overlooked it, and joined a conversation with Sirius about the Headmaster's news. Hermione listened intently, inputting her personal response every now and then, whilst Ron watched her in awe – not listening to the conversation.

Sirius had no reservations about showing how bored he was, and yawned openly.

Remus fell quiet. Once, he would have laughed. But after the days he had had recently...

"I have a book to read," Remus declared, departing before anyone could respond.

"Oh, I do hope he is okay..." Hermione said – a plea as she looked at Sirius.

"Tomorrow, he'll be over the moon," Sirius joked.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe..."

"Come on," Ron interjected, eventually finishing his food, "Mum'll have us if we don't help with the cleaning before tomorrow."

"Oh, you're right," Hermione said, jumping up.

"I'll be along soon, if she asks," Sirius said to Hermione and Ron as they left.

Excitement coursed through the house. Everyone, having been in on the secret, were more than excited for Remus' response.

Well I say 'through the house';

Excitement burned through the kitchen, flew around the curtains and bubbled in the bathroom. Everywhere was affected.

Except for Remus' bedroom, where he sat alone, reading an text book, for old time's sake.

But oh, how his mood was going to change for the better.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is, I must say, the final chapter. I'm trying to do it justice, and so it will take longer to upload, that in ought to have done. I'm just trying to...keep everyone in character. With the help of Jo's books and the movies, if this makes any sense. What I mean is, it could really have been uploaded as three chapters. Arthur's part – I sat watching a reasonable part of the Chamber of Secrets to keep him in character. But yeah, here it is. I hope it does justice to the rest. I must also say; if there hadn't been such a good response to the earlier chapters, I doubt I'd have continued. Hence the promise that I would – it meant that I would. And so...thank you for sticking around. As this isn't a slash fic, I shan't add an announcement about a new slash story or anything like that – it's irrelevant. Though...I kind of just did. Okay, I'm rambling. I just hope you enjoy this one :)**

* * *

Remus awoke early the next morning with a start. It took him several moments, and a long glance at the calendar, to recall the date.

It was his birthday.

With a small sigh, he pushed back his covers to get ready.

It didn't take him long to decide what it was he wanted to wear; the usual cardigan - too large, but extraordinarily warm – and darker coloured trousers.

As he made his way out of his bedroom, he walked, taking his time, down the stairs.

A short squeak to the side of him caught his attention, and he turned to view Arthur Weasley exiting the bathroom in an olive green shirt, topped with a brown cotton waistcoat. He walked in barefoot though his trousers, rolled up to his knees, were of a murky brown colour; the sort of attire a wizard would wear, if they thought they fit in well with the muggle society.

Strangely, Remus noted, Arthur's hair had been pulled over his ears, slightly. It was an odd appearance, but on the grand scale of things it wasn't one of the weirdest things a wizard had done.

"Going somewhere today, Arthur?" Remus asked him pleasantly.

Arthur had noticed Remus. In fact, he had been using one of the twins' extended ears to listen for Remus' appearance. The reason for his hair being pulled over his ears was because usually, when one of the Weasleys were under pressure, the tips of their ears glowed red.

Arthur turned back briefly, before saying aloud, "Happy birthday!"

Remus jumped with a start, "Oh, I-"

His words faltered, when Arthur produced a rubber duck, still with the odd drip of water atop it.

"It's his birthday," Arthur declared with a proud nod.

Words were lost to Remus as he looked from Arthur to the duck, and back to Arthur.

Nonplussed, Arthur turned and retreated back to his own sleeping quarters, where Molly – also issued with her own extendable ear – wanted a play by play of every detail of the confrontation as she pulled Arthur's hair back from his ears.

Remus continued on his way down the stairs, and was unsurprised when he found Sirius sitting alone with a large mug of coffee, and a great bowl of what looked like gruel, but may well have been porridge.

"There's no point," Sirius said as Remus made his way over to where the food was kept.

"Huh?" he said, still on his way.

"There's nothing left," Sirius confirmed.

Remus halted in his tracks, and took a great breath before turning and taking a seat at the table.

The two sat in silence; Remus expectantly, though hiding it, and Sirius observing his friend in a fond appraisal.

"How was your night?" Sirius asked Remus, noting the circles growing more evident beneath his friend's eyes.

"It was alright," Remus answered, looking longingly at Sirius' bowl – half untouched.

"It's too hot," Sirius said, answering the unspoken question of Remus'.

Remus nodded in response, "How did you sleep?"

"As well as is possible, under the circumstances," Sirius confirmed.

"There you are, Remus," Molly said, entering the room swiftly, in a rather large apron.

"What can I do for you?" Remus asked her kindly. He felt somewhat calmer, despite his lack of caffeine and chocolate over the past few days. Perhaps it was age.

"Ginny just require a small amount of help to finish of an essay for her work," Molly went on, opening the door to the kitchen, "Would you be able to help her?"

Remus had already vacated his chair and was on his way out of the room as Molly called after him, "Be back in a couple of hours."

* * *

"We need to go," Ginny said, closing her book and setting down her quill as her mother's voice echoed up the stairs.

"It's a little early for lunch, isn't it?" Remus asked, confused, as the two of them packed away the work and equipment.

"I guess," Ginny answered, shrugging as she hid a grin and made her way down the stairs; Remus following.

Ginny coughed as she turned the handle of the door, and opened it carefully.

"What the-"

Words failed Remus once again, as an explosion went off in the centre of the blacked out room. Instantly, candles lit up around the room, as Sirius, Tonks, Fred, George, Arthur, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kingsley, Charlie, Bill and Mad Eye Moody were revealed, all clutching a glass containing Butterbeer, Pumpkin juice or Firewhiskey – or in Mad Eye's case, his usual flask.

"Happy birthday," they all cried out, raising their glasses to Remus.

Remus was entirely speechless. He flushed furiously as he looked from face to face.

Molly was absent, Remus noted mentally, and wondered what it was she was still up to in the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, Professor," Fred and George declared simultaneously, walking forward to clap their hands to Remus' back, and thrust a glass into his hand. A glass of bubbling chocolate.

"Is this safe?" Remus asked, trying to sound cautious despite the large happy feeling escalating within him.

"It sure is, we've had Kreacher test it," Sirius answered, winking at Hermione as she shot him a glare.

As Remus sipped the liquid, he found a nice warm feeling spread through him.

"Oh, and about the fake wand incident..." Fred began.

It took Remus a moment to recall what had happened.

"We were merely...playing our part," George went on.

"We didn't mean to annoy you or anything, with the Grindylow, too," Charlie Weasley added.

Remus, perhaps from the unknown content of alcohol in the drink, was already rather happy, waving his hand to the three of them, "Don't worry about it."

Remus thought that was the end of anyone addressing him with some absurd apology – it was never something he was particularly comfortable with, because it usually meant having to forgive. But in this instant, perhaps because of the drink's content, or because it was in good nature, he found himself perfectly cheerful and willing to proceed onwards.

"Remus," Hermione said, stepping forth from the group of onlookers, "Happy birthday," she said as she handed him a number of similar shaped parcels.

Knowingly, Remus set his drink down and subtly set the parcels down in a neat pile beside them.

"Open them, Moony," Sirius said; a grin to challenge everyone's plastered on his face.

With a nervous, unfaltering grin, Remus began to open the top parcel.

* * *

Soon, Remus was stood by a table, his drink in his hand, with an extraordinarily large pile of books, Dark Defence objects, and chocolate of many kinds.

"The other books are back on the shelves, too," Hermione pointed out, without issuing an apology – she'd covered that in the card slipped inside the one of the books.

Remus wasn't entirely listening; he was reading the back of one of the books; Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Though a rather short book, Remus was intrigued by the new kinds of chocolate there were. And as his eyes glanced across at the selection of chocolate he himself had received, he noticed several Wonka Bars.

"Thank you so much," Remus said aloud to everyone gathered.

Knock, knock.

Sirius, as the host, headed over to the door and opened it cautiously.

On the other side, were Minerva, Severus and Albus.

"Come on in," Sirius said cheerfully, never looking at Severus as he entered the room swiftly behind the other two; his cloak billowing out behind him. The look on his face told Sirius that Severus had long since gotten over the idea of having to pretend his potion was faulty, and that he'd rather have just sent a letter.

But the amused glint in Albus' eyes as he bypassed Sirius with a smile, told him that he knew Severus and Sirius would spend the next ten minutes glaring at one another until Minerva threatened to take points from Gryffindor and Slytherin – as the two were acting like children, she felt obliged to treat them as such.

"Happy birthday, Lupin," Minerva said to him, and he kindly passed her a glass of Butterbeer.

"Thank you," Remus answered, smiling, "Thanks for coming along. I had no idea..."

"Oh, we know that part," Severus said, approaching from behind Minerva.

"It's good to see you, Severus," Remus said, sobering slightly.

"May I have a word?" Severus went on somewhat robotically, in an attempt to remain polite and festive.

Remus nodded, following Severus out of the room. The door closed behind him, and Remus was under the distinct impression that the people inside were doing something else in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked him, stopping not too far from the door.

"Rather well, really," Remus answered instantly. Something drove him to answer as such – there wasn't even room in his mind to contemplate the oncoming full moon.

"So, my potion making skills are satisfactory, then?" Severus asked him; dark eyes boring into Remus'.

"I'm sorry?"

Severus nodded to the glass that Remus was still holding, "Cheer up potion, in layman's terms."

"Really?" Remus asked, his eyes widening as he surveyed the glass.

"There's little point in trying to spot it, Lupin," Severus went on, "Perhaps, for one who could tell the difference between milk, and the dark blue colour of Veritaserum there may be a chance. But as you cannot..."

Remus was unphased by Severus' coldness, and instead asked, "I assume that isn't the only reason you called me out here..?"

"Of course not," Severus said swiftly, "Your Wolfsbane."

"Sorry?"

Severus closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he forced himself to remain calm.

"Your Wolfsbane is absolutely fine," he said.

Remus frowned; his mind scanning back to the moment that Severus had told him otherwise.

"I thought you said-"

"I know what I said," Severus cut off, "I was merely going along with...the plan."

"The plan?" Remus asked him.

"I'm sure your beloved dog will tell you the full story," Severus went on, opening his eyes again, to see Albus stood in the doorway behind Remus, "My time here is done. I must go," he went on, nodding to the Headmaster, "Happy birthday...Remus."

Remus smiled gratefully, unable to contend with such a high range of cheerful emotion. So different to that he had dealt with for so long. It was easy to forget that he had a full moon coming.

"Come on Remus," Albus said, causing the younger man to jump, "I believe Molly is barely able to contain her eagerness to show you something I would quite firmly call, 'spectacular.'"

The two of them returned to the room and Remus' eyes almost immediately widened in surprise.

There, floating in the centre of the room was the greatest cake Remus had ever seen. It was full of all the chocolate Remus had ever seen. There was popping candy chocolate, honeycomb chocolate, white chocolate with strawberry pieces, banana and dark chocolate and milk chocolate. The cake itself was in the shape of a large chocolate bar, with a part of the wrapper pulled back, and it was made to look as though the corner of it had been bitten by someone giant.

"Do you like it?" Molly asked him cautiously.

"Molly," Sirius answered her, snickering, "I'm sure his mouth isn't the only thing leaking at the thought of all that chocolate."

Remus flushed as everyone around him laughed, and tore his gaze away from the cake to look at his friend, "Sirius-"

"Who wants to eat some cake?" Mad Eye called out, nodding to Fred and George as they began to hand everyone a plate.

Pop!

Mad Eye proceeded to point his wand at the cake, and it split into a dozen pieces, each piece floating to someone's plate.

Remus instantly began to eat the cake, not noticing as someone approached him until Tonks placed her hand against the small of his back to alert him to her presence.

"Tukss" Remus attempted, showering the area before them in crumbs, before he swallowed the food in his mouth.

She smiled at him, her own plate in her hand.

"Tonks," Remus began carefully, "Severus just said that the-"

"I know," she cut him off carefully.

Remus frowned.

"Sirius'll explain soon, I don't doubt," she said.

Remus firmly hoped it was soon, as that was what everyone kept saying to him.

"About the...date..." Remus began.

"I'm sorry about the way I reacted," she interrupted again, "I was going off the way I'd seen Narcissa act one time – Black Behaviour," she added, grinning as Sirius – overhearing – screwed up his eyes dramatically to her.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

Sirius was shaking his head in amusement to his friend's obliviousness.

"I guess...I'm asking if you'd like to go out sometime soon?" she said to him.

"You still want to?" Remus asked, failing to hide his surprise.

"So long as you do," she responded, before reaching up to wipe some chocolate from Remus' mouth.

He flushed again, and nodded, "Friday at nine?"

"It's a date."

"Hey, Remus," Sirius called, satisfied that his friend's dating life was somehow back on track.

"What is it?"

"I owe you an explanation."

The room fell silent as a soft tune began in the background.

As if by magic, everyone sat down as they turned to watch Sirius' announcement.

Remus took a seat at the forefront, listening intently.

"Well..." Sirius began; "You know how it used to be, I assume, with James and I pulling pranks frequently?"

Remus nodded, but had no chance to speak as Sirius went on.

"It's been so many years, Rem," Sirius said, failing to hide the fact that his voice cracked slightly as he spoke, "I've been...in jail...and James...dead. We've left you to your usual responsible self. And that cannot do. I think the most we've ever managed before were the few days around the full moon, when we left you to recover. And even then, we managed the off prank here and there. But as I said, I guess we kind of let you down there. We left you on your own, Rem. It's been an idea I've been toying with for a while now. I had to make it up to you. And well, now... What with it being your birthday and all, I couldn't surpass the chance to get you back for the many years you have been prank free. Before I also died, I had to get you, at least once. It took a while to get people on board, and then there was Snivellus – I didn't think he was staying on board."

Remus chuckled sadly, "After all this time and you're still calling him 'Snivellus.'"

"Old habits die hard, Moony.

"But yes, I guess what I'm saying is that the reasoning behind your lack of books, your lack of chocolate and basically your lack of happiness these past few days was because we were planning a way to make it up to you, to make it worthwhile. And your face with that cake... I haven't seen you so happy for a long time."

Sirius took a deep glug of his Firewhiskey, before proceeding.

"And so, with that being said, I hope it wasn't too horrible for you. I counted on the fact that it wouldn't be an essay or revision I was getting in the way of – not that it ever stopped James and I before. But I wanted this to be good for you. Not bad in any way.

"Happy birthday, Remus."

Sirius finished, raising his glass to Remus once again.

"Sirius..."

Remus, smiling widely, threw his arms around his friend.

"It's been the best birthday I've had for a long time."

"I guess me staying here has its uses – this place, for one," Sirius pointed out, as Remus stood back.

"Does this make you happy?" Remus checked.

"It sure does, Moony," Sirius answered, "Happy birthday, Remus."

* * *

**Once the planning for this chapter was done – I think it needed more planning than the entire story combined – it felt like the end. I imagine it was much worse, but somewhat similar, as Jo wrote the Deathly Hallows. Quite saddening, really.**

**Nonetheless, thank you for sticking around – let me know what you've thought, of this, of it all. Thank you all :)**

* * *

**And I just noticed - seven chapters. Magic number ;)**


End file.
